FIG. 1 illustrates a process 100 that allows the manager 102 to enter a change request on his computer 104, which will be carried out by his computer 104 directly and resulting in changes in one or more databases stored on different servers 108, 110. If there is any problem during the operations carried out by the computer 104 and servers 108 and 110, the manager 102 has to rely on the technical support personnel 106 to audit the system and to verify the change is implemented properly.
If a mistake has been made or a data corruption has happened, the manager 102 generally ask help from the technical support personnel 106 to restore and recover the database to a known state. Usually all the databases in the servers are restored to a known state, since it is difficult to know when the database corruption happened and which database file has been corrupted. As consequence the databases are usually restored to the last known state, which usually is when the last system backup is done.
The method described above is slow and imprecise because it requires a restore of all the databases that may be distributed in different servers and the data created since the last system backup are lost as the result of the restore operation. Hence, it is imperative to devise a system and method that enables easy restore of a database that minimizes the negative impact of a restore and it is to this system the present invention is primarily directed.